All is Fair in Love and Friendship
by RedDiamond1
Summary: Why is Harry having feelings for Hermione that he shouldnt be having? Why is only thing he needs is for him to hold him in her arms and tell him she loves him?, and Hermione is feeling the same way...are theese feeling best friends should be feeling?
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

WARNING: some content not meant for people under 13

Chapter 1

Harry Potter lay awake in the dormitory at around midnight thinking about Hermione, for about the 8th time since his 6th year at Hogwarts started which was only yesterday. Ever since she kissed him last year he can't stop thinking about her. The way her hair has a mind of it own, her cinnamon brown eyes and perfectly tan skin. He wondered if she ever thought of him...she never mentioned the kiss again. 

****

*Oh just give it up you big prat, a girl like that could never fall for a guy like you...your clumsy and skinny ( which was no longer true, over the years of quitiditch training he had become quite muscular) and everything awful...and shes.... Perfect.... *Harry lay thinking along these lines until dawn. 

He had no idea that in the girls dormitory Hermione was thinking how wonderful he is...how soft his lips were, how lovely his glasses looked on him and how she wanted to be his girlfriend.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry noticed Hermione looking at him…he could feel his face turning red.

"Hey Harry.whats wrong? Your face is soooo red! Maybe you should go to the nurse…I read about this disease that your race gets real red and then burst into flames! I wouldn't want anything to happen to you Harry……" Hermione also turned abit pinkish as she expressed her concern for Harry.

Harry just shrugged and shot Hermione a handsome grin…Hermione flushed with pleasure and returned the smile. 

"Harry…..who you gonna take to the Halloween Day ball? I really wanna ask out Lavender…but…I don't wanna another Fleur like disaster…" Ron winced at the memory of asking out Fleur, a very pretty french Veela, in there 4th year"

Hermione rolled her eyes " Oh for gods sake Ron! That was two damn years ago! Grow up!………but Harry……who **are** you going to take?" 

Two months later in Potions Harry slipped Hermione a note.

*Dear Hermione,

I wondered since neither of us have dates to the Halloween Ball maybe you would maybe like to go with me…I really hope you say yes, I like you a lot and your very pretty and well, please say yes.

Love,

Harry*

Hermione couldn't believe her luck, she was speechless. Of course she would go with him! She wrote back right away on the back of the note he had sent her

*Dear Harry,

I would love to go with you! I was hoping your would ask me! This is really great Harry, I'm excited and*

Just then Snape grabbed the note from a horrified look Hermione, she could also see the look of panic on Harry's face.

"Now now…what have we here? A little note…ah yes 10 points from Gryffindor and I think I might just read this note to the class…" Snape read the note to the rest of the class " My my my…Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter…what a lovely pair…" Snape snickers. 

Later after class Harry and Hermione walked to the common room with Ron shouting at them.

" How could you guys not tell me! I'm your BEST FRIEND! Why would you want to date anyway!!??" At that Ron stormed off. 

Hermione and Harry both look at each other and burst out laughing.

"So…Herm…are we 'dating' now or what?" Harry asked

"Only if you want to Harry"

Harry grinned " I do"

They walked to the common room hand in hand, grinning at each other.

So how did ya like my first chapter? R and r please!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclamer I do not own harry potter

****

Chapter 2 

A week later Ron was no longer angry at Harry and Hermione….he thought it was very very funny and loved teasing them about it.

"So…love birds….are you guys gonna come to dinner tonight or are you gonna sneak of into another emtpy class roomand be….alone" Ron grinned at the couple.

Hermione rolled her eyes " Just cuz you cant get a girlfriend doenst mean you have to rag on us so SHUT UP! Thank you"

Harry grinned at Ron and shook his head. 

Later at dinner reached under the table and grabbed Hermione's hand and gave alittle squeeze. He gave a quick furtive glance. Hermione nodded.

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked back to the common room together, Harry hand resting lightly on Hermiones hip. He gentle gave it a little rub and pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

"Harry! Cant you atleast weight till we get into the common room?" Hermione giggled. 

Harry pretended to be sad " Well….if I have just have to……" Harry pouted.

Ron looked very uncomfortable as they entered the common room. Harry sat in a chair with Hermione on his lap…the 3 best friends talked late into the night, it was midnight when they finally went to bed.

Hermione whispered in Harrys ear " your coming up with me, right?"

"yeah" Harry answered 

Harry and Hermione cuddled and kissed until 2 in the morning and then they fell asleep in each others arms.,

This is my second Chapter….do u all like? **R and R** thanks


End file.
